Rue's Lullaby
by Skia9
Summary: This is a one-shot of Rue's thoughts as she lays dying, listening to Katniss sing her lullaby.


_Disclaimer: __The original characters and plot are the property of the Suzanne Collins. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners._

**I know, I know, sad story. I hope you guys like it. And remember, review!**

"Sing," I say, my voice barely audible.

I stare into Katniss's eyes, which are wet with tears, as she begins to sing the last song I know I will ever hear.

_ "Deep in the Meadow, under the willow"_

I remember my favorite place to collect berries in District 11. A meadow, although there is no willow, only blueberry and raspberry bushes.

_"A bed of grass, a soft green pillow"_

I think about how at lunchtime during the harvest season I would lie in the soft grass and stare up at the clouds. Come to think of it, the grass really was like a bed and a pillow.

_"Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes"_

I recall putting my younger sisters, Sage, Rosemary, and Kayden to bed every night, telling them stories and turning out the lights, and then giving them each a kiss on the forehead before they lay down their heads and closed their eyes.

_"And when again they open, the sun will rise"_

Now I remember rising and going to wake up my sisters before the crack of dawn, preparing them for a day in the fields. Then I recall being at the top of a tree as the sun rose above the horizon, painting the sky pink and gold.

_"Here it's safe, here it's warm"_

Safe and warm. The two words to describe the main room at home where we would sit after dinner and before bed during the non-harvest seasons.

_"Here the daisies guard you from every harm"_

I imagine the field of daises near our house back home in District 11. They would bloom in the spring, and the field would turn into a beautiful white carpet sprinkled with yellow dots.

_"Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true"_

I recall the night that I had a dream that we had meat. At the time I was still young, eight years old at the very most. I dreamt that we sat down for dinner and we had meat. The next morning I woke up and at dinnertime my father had brought home a special treat- a squirrel that he had killed during his lunch break. The meat was delicious, for we hardly ever had it.

_"Here is the place where I love you."_

I picture in my mind the front door of my home, a little cottage next to the daisy field. Above the door my father upon my mother's request painted those exact same words when they were married- 'here is the place where I love you'.

_"Deep in the meadow, hidden far away"_

Now I think about my favorite meadow back home. Nestled among the fruit trees and oak and maple and pine trees of the forest. Hidden far away from the cottages, from the wheat and cotton fields, from the orchards.

_"A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray"_

I imagine the orchard last fall at night, my view from high up in an apple tree where I would pick the night away. The leaves colored red and orange, the full moon shining brightly upon us to light the night.

_"Forget your woes and let your trouble lay"_

Katniss will take care of my family for me. I know she will. I can forget my woes and let my troubles lay upon her shoulders instead of mine.

_"And when again it's morning they'll wash away."_

I remember the stream near the apple orchard, the clean, fresh bubbly water. I remember taking Sage, Rosemary, and Kayden there every Sunday night to bathe, to clean ourselves after a long week of work. The happy memories of laughter and water fights and sisterly love flood my brain.

_ "Here it's safe, and here it's warm"_

The last time I felt safe and warm was yesterday night, sleeping in Katniss's arms, curled up right next to her. I felt as if she would protect me forever. And she has, she just came too late. I was destined for this fate anyway, so why does it matter?

_ "Here the daisies guard you from every harm"_

I wish a simple flower, a daisy, could guard you from every harm. Then everyone in the world could be safe, and no one would ever have to die in this wretched form of Capitol entertainment.

_ "Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true"_

I hope that my Sage, Rosemary, and Kayden especially will have sweet dreams and that they will be true. I hope that they will not grieve over me too much.

_ "Here is the place where I love you"_

I love you. I love you. I love you.

I try to manage the words. I love you. But I cannot. I am too weak to shape my lips, move my tongue, and utter the words I want to say, for the spear had drained all but a very small fragment of the life out of me.

I wish my last wish. _Katniss, win the games. Do not die, please do not die. Win for me. Win for your family. I love you. _

The last thing I hear is the whistle of a mockingjay, and then the world fades to black, and all is gone.


End file.
